


the butter family attends the rfa party

by superlxnary



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I hate myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlxnary/pseuds/superlxnary
Summary: if youre not fawn or nelu you literally wont understnad this at all like you can read it if you want but it wont make any sense. Im so sorry





	1. nelu's thirsty, kastra's gay, and fawn is just exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> I stared into the face of God and he was weeping.

“Did… did you invite them?” Jaehee asked, leaning towards MC. She stared at the three teenagers who just waltzed in, as if they owned the place. They were all wearing shirts that said “butter” on them in capital letters with an image of Misha Collins as Castiel underneath. MC shrugged. Jaehee was about to ask if she should kick them out when one of the three ran up to her. They were very short, with dark hair and a varsity jacket on top of their butter t-shirt.

“Where’s Jumin?” They asked, slightly out of breath. The other two followed. They were still short, but taller than the other one. One of them had long brown hair and white glasses. The other one had a dark brown pixie cut and dumb nerd glasses. The dumb fucking loser with a pixie cut rolled their eyes.

“Jesus Christ, Nelu. You spend like, months teaching me and Fawn how to astral travel and that’s the first thing you do? Run up to her, panting like the god damned fool you are? You fucking mongrel.” Nelu turned around and pouted.

“Shut the fuck up. Fawn, defend me.” Fawn, the one with white glasses, sighed. 

“Both of you, stop that,” they said, halfheartedly. Jaehee and MC stared awkwardly, eyes bouncing from one butter man to the other. 

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Jaehee asked. The dumb asshole started blushing. 

“Wow, I can’t believe Kastra’s gay,” Nelu snickered, nudging Fawn and grabbing the dumb asshole (Kastra)’s cheeks. Kastra smacked Nelu’s hand off and cleared their throat.

“Um, we’re the butter family. I’m like, 80% sure we exchanged emails with MC. That might’ve been a fever dream though. I have depression and I cry myself to sleep a lot. I also nap very frequently so I’ve perfected lucid dreaming so I might’ve dreamt that-” Fawn put their hand over Kastra’s mouth.

“Stop talking.”

“Right. Sorry, I have anxiety and it makes me talk a lot. I talk when I’m anxious. You could probably tell though-“

“KASTRA.”

“Sorry. Nelu, can you take over? You’re better with humans than I am.” Kastra looked at Nelu with their beady little eyes. Nelu nodded and coughed obnoxiously.

“Like they said, we’re the butter family. That's... That's all. So, um… Where’s Ju-“ Kastra smacked Nelu on the arm.

“Do I need to bring out the spray bottle?” They mimed spraying a spray bottle and Nelu coughed again. Jaehee and MC watched them in shocked silence.

“Um, alright. The banquet hall is that way. Jaehee, could you show them to the banquet hall?” MC said, and looked at Jaehee, who nodded.

“Follow me,” she said. The butter family followed her and MC sighed. Maybe accepting every potential guest Seven jokingly suggested was a poor idea.


	2. nelu hates himself, kastra has a seizure, and fawn is still exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is it possible to write yourself ooc because i might have accomplished that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think God stays in Heaven because he too fears what he created?
> 
> ALSO I KNOW IT CHANGED FROM PAST TENSE TO PRESENT TENSE IM SO SORYR IM LITERALLY TERRIBLE AT WRITING

“Here we are. Please, enjoy the party!” Jaehee says with a polite smile. Kastra is blushing horrendously, Nelu is giggling at Kastra, and Fawn is considering locking the two of them in a closet and leaving them there until it’s over. Jaehee bows and walks off, probably to do some assistant duties or whatever. Nelu giggles more.

“You’re gay.”

“I literally hope you die.”

Fawn says nothing, and just grins like a demon. Kastra looks at them. “What?” Fawn grins wider and points at something. Kastra looks at it and snorts.

“Hey, Nelu,” they say, laughing. Nelu blinks and looks at Kastra and Fawn nervously.

“What…? What?” Fawn snickers and gently grabs Nelu’s head, turning it towards the thing they were pointing at. 

Kastra is laughing hysterically at the expression on Nelu’s face when his beady little eyes land on Jumin Han. Nelu practically has a stroke and trips over himself, sprinting to his (he hopes) soon-to-be sugar daddy. “Haha… Oh God, he’s gonna get us kicked out.” Kastra’s laughter dies out as they watch Nelu stumble up to Jumin, who doesn’t even notice him at first. Nelu almost screams when he sees how Jumin towers over him. Like, literally a foot taller. Jumin glances down and blinks. If he was startled by the sudden appearance of a thirsty mongrel, he isn’t showing it. Fawn snorts and pulls out their phone, beginning to record video for their Snapchat story. Kastra does the same, but rewatches their own story first cause they’re fucking weird like what the fuck is that a thing other people do or is it just them. So far, their story is just a selfie of them, Fawn, and Nelu sitting in the car throwing up peace signs with the caption, “ON OUR WAY TO THE RFA PARTY LOLOLOL CANT WAIT TO MEET THE DADDIES!!!!!!!!” Fawn giggles, nudging Kastra who looks up to see Nelu blushing, not saying anything. Literally just fucking staring at Jumin like seriously what the fuck man get a hold of yourself.

“Can I help you?” Jumin asks, and Nelu holds in a screech.

“I, um… I love you.” Nelu’s eyes dart around as Kastra is laughing their ass off in the background, them and Fawn filming everything.

“Call him daddy!” Kastra yells, which prompts Fawn to smack them on the arm. Kastra laughs harder as Nelu blushes violently and runs the fuck away. Jumin watches him, seemingly amused. Nelu almost trips, again, as he sprints back to Fawn and Kastra.

“I can’t fucking handle this, dude. I literally almost told him I wanted to give him the su-“

“Okay, that’s enough of that. You two stress me out so much.” Fawn rubs their temples. Kastra captions the video “THE ABSOLUTE MADMAN!!!!!!!!!” and puts it in their story.

“That was the worst thing I’ve ever seen. I can’t tell if it’s the author being bad at writing or if you’re really just that fucking embarrassing,” Kastra says. Nelu raises his eyebrows.

“Huh? The author?”

“Nevermind.”

“Okay, well, let’s see how calm and collected you are when you find Daddy Zen.” Nelu crosses his arms.

“Realistically, I would probably just avoid him out of fear of embarrassing myself. For the sake of this story, though, I’ll have to approach him.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Anyways… Let’s go to the buffet.” Kastra nods towards it, eyeing the chocolate fountain specifically. They wonder if they would die if they stuck their head in it, like that one gif of the bird. Don’t shit yourself yet, it wasn’t a real bird. Fuck you.

Fawn nods. “Yeah, I wanna try some rich people food,” they say, staring at the hot dogs that are shaped like octopuses.

“Me too. By the way, this whole experience is so fucking wild. I don’t know if I’ll be able to take anyone seriously. I keep thinking about that daddy kink fanfiction,” Kastra says, casually.

“The one with Jumin and Zen? The one where you said you would ‘say daddy all day?’” Fawn snickers as Kastra nods. 

Nelu puts his head in his hands and wonders why he’s friends with these people.


	3. nelu dabs rapidly, kastra is satan, and fawn has mild homicidal thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is kind of cringey because i dont fukcing know how to write seven orz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our god is an awesome god he reigns from heaven above

As Kastra and Fawn are taking pictures of the fancy rich people foods, Nelu is scanning the hall searching for more RFA members. He spots a familiar redhead and giggles like a schoolgirl. “Hey, Fawn!” Fawn turns around nervously.

“I hate when you say that. What?” They look at Nelu, fearing for their life. Nelu grins.

“I found Seven!”

Fawn has a stroke. “Oh God. I can’t do this.” They turn to run and hide in the bathroom but Kastra grabs their arm.

“No! You’re gonna talk to him, damnit,” they say. Fawn pouts and turns back around, looking at Seven. Kastra nudges them, “We kind of need to introduce ourselves to everyone. Specifically Seven, cause he contacted us in the first place.”

“God, I really fucking hate when you’re right.”

“I know you do. Now, let’s go!” They grab Fawn’s arm and drag them over to Seven, Nelu trailing behind them and giggling. Kastra is about to yell something embarrassing at him but Fawn notices and glares at them, silently telling them to shut the fuck up. Kastra ignores them. “Hey, Seven!” Kastra shouts, waving their arms in the air. He glances over and grins, waving back. Fawn wonders if they could somehow learn how to teleport fast enough to run away within the next five seconds. Nelu and Kastra run up to Seven and start talking to him, Nelu gesticulating violently. Fawn tries to hide behind them and almost has a panic attack as Nelu starts dabbing rapidly. Seven whips and Kastra is recording it all for Snapchat. ‘I have never wanted to kill myself so badly,’ Fawn thinks, watching Nelu still dabbing rapidly. Nelu begins to mosh and Kastra tells him to calm down, then says the dreaded words.

“Fawn! Come over here!”

Fawn sighs dramatically and goes to stand next to them. Seven glances at Fawn's shirt and laughs."I like your shirt," he says, smiling. Fawn can practically hear the ‘lololololol’ in his voice and blushes. The butter family is blushing a lot in this terrible, god forsaken fanfic, aren’t they?

“We should take a picture,” Nelu says, whipping out his gold iPhone. Seven and Kastra step into frame, followed by Fawn (reluctantly). Nelu whips for the picture while Kastra and Seven throw up some spicy peace signs. Fawn dabs and Nelu takes the picture. He puts it in his Snapchat story.

Fawn hesitates before deciding Nelu deserves to be exposed and says, “So, Seven, did you know that just now, Nelu-“

“No! Don’t tell him!” Nelu shrieks. Fawn ignores him and continues.

“-almost called Jumin daddy to his face?”

“I did not!”

“You told us that you almost told him you wanted to give him the succ,” Kastra says.

Nelu glares at them and hides his face in his hands, while Seven is laughing his ass off. Fawn feels triumphant and also kind of wants to cry because they made Seven Zero Seven, HIMSELF, laugh. Kastra glances at him and says, “Hey, did you know Fawn has a crush on y-“

“That’s enough.” Fawn grabs Kastra by the arm and drags them away, blushing violently. “I literally hate you so much.”

Kastra grins. “Just wait until I find Yoosung.”

Fawn really wants to kill themself.


End file.
